Saving Addison
by katielady900
Summary: When the gang learns about a twelve-year-old girl whose blood can kill both Demons and Angels, they must protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

Saving Addison

DISCLAIMER: I am in no connected to the show, or it's actors. This story is for fun only.

Set after the season six finale.

Summary: When the gang learns that a twelve-year-old girl has the ability to kill demons and angels, they must protect her.

Author's Note: In this story, Dean managed to convince Castiel to return the souls to purgatory. So Cas is still the same Cas.

WARNING: Major Spoilers for several episodes.

WARNING: Some curse words, but no more then in the actual show.

WARNING: Some violence, but no more then in the actual show.

NOTE: I have written a few stories before, but have never worked up the nerve to post them. Usually I just delete them and start over. But I plan on posting a lot of stories here, and hope people like them.

ABC DEF GHI JKL MNO PQR STU VWX YZ

Dean and Sam were spending the day at Bobby's, recovering from a battle with a nasty Arugaroo. The three men were currently playing a game of poker, which Bobby was winning.

"You've got these cards marked." Dean accused, as the older man won another game.

"Don't need marked cards to bet you, boy." Bobby replied with a smile.

Before Dean could comment, they heard the sounds of flapping wings. Then Castiel appeared in the room.

"Morning Cas." Dean said. "Pull up a chair."

"I do not have time, and neither do you." Cas said. His voice was monotone, but the three men could still tell that something was bothering the angel. "We have urgent business to attend too."

"We always do, Cas." Sam said. "What's up this time?"

"It is about Crowley." Cas said, gaining their full attention.

"You know where the slimy bastard is?" Dean asked.

"No." Was the answer. "He is still cloaked from me. But I have learned what he has been doing these past three months."

"Which is?" Sam wanted to know.

"Creating a weapon to use against other demons, and against angels. This weapon is so powerful that me and my brothers and sisters are in grave danger."

"Then we grab the weapon." Dean said. "Gank Crowley in the process."

"Crowley no longer has the weapon." Cas informed them.

"Where is the weapon?" Bobby asked.

"I do not know." Castiel admitted. "She too is cloaked from me."

"She?" Dean, Sam, and Bobby asked as one.

"Yes." Cas said. "A young girl named Addison Harris, she is twelve-years-old."

"Wait a minute." Said a confused Dean. "You're saying that a twelve-year-old little girl has the juice to gank an angel?"

"Yes and no."

"Pick one answer, Cas." Bobby said.

"It is a spell, older then I am. However, I have never heard of it actually being used. It turns the blood of a human toxic."

"So there's a little girl out there whose blood is killing her?" Dean asked, anger evident in his voice. He was so going to make Crowley pay for this.

"The blood is not dangerous to the girl." Castiel assured him. "To her, it is just blood. But to Angels and demons, it is very toxic. A small amount will kill, and it will not be a pleasant death."

"I don't get it." Sam said. "Why would Crowley turn Addison's blood into something that can kill him?"

"Because he is arrogant." Castiel informed him. "The girl's blood is toxic, but she is but a little girl. She has no powers, no special abilities."

"Crowley figured she'd be easily controlled." Bobby said.

"Crowley figured wrong." Castiel said. "She escaped two days ago."

"So Crowley can't detect her either?" Dean asked.

"No."

"That gives us some time." Sam said. "We have to find her before he does."

"Crowley is not the only threat to the girl's safety." Cas said. "She is being hunted by both Angels and demons. The Angels in my garrison will not harm her, I will make sure of that. However, there are still many out there who were followers of Raphael. And who still share his beliefs. They will either kill her, or use her as a weapon. Either option would not be pleasant to the child."

Sam opened his lap top and started typing, after a couple minutes he had the information he was looking for.

"Addison Rene Harris." He said, reading the screen. "Her Mom died during child birth, her Dad gave up all parental rights of her to his Dad when she was five months old. Eric Harris was a retired Naval Gunnery Sergeant; he died of a heart attack seven months ago. Addison was shipped from group home to group home, nine total. Then three months ago, she vanished."

"She's scared and on the run." Bobby said. "She will try to find a safe place."

"Maybe to the last group home she was at?" Sam asked.

"It's worth checking out." Bobby said. "Where is it?"

"Denver Colorado." Sam answered.

"Cas, do you know where Crowley had her stashed?" Bobby asked.

"An abandoned warehouse in Dallas Texas." Cas replied.

"Sam, see if you can find her Daddy. She might be desperate enough to find him, regardless of him abandoning her."

"Thomas Harris lives in Boise Idaho with his new wife and three kids." Sam said.

"Okay." Bobby said. "We split up. One goes to Idaho, one goes to Denver, and two goes to Dallas. In case there are still demons crawling around." He looked at Cas. "We need to get there in a hurry."

"I understand." The Angel said. "When you are ready to come back, just call me."

They quickly gathered some weapons and supplies, soon they were ready to go.

"Okay." Dean said. "I'll go to….." Before he could finish the sentence, he found himself standing outside a ware house. "Dallas." He finished his sentence.

"The place is clear." Cas said, appearing beside him. "There is something you need to see."

Before Dean could say anything, he found himself inside the ware house. He looked around the room in shock and in anger. There was a six by six cage sitting in the middle of the room, restraints hung from the bars on the cage.

"This must be where the son of a bitch kept Addison." Dean hissed.

"He retrained her to prevent her from cutting herself." Cas guessed. "And using her blood against him."

"Pooh kid has to be scared out of her mind." Dean said, sadly.

"Look." Cas said, looking up at the ceiling. Dean followed his gaze and saw a demon's trap drawn on the ceiling, with part of it scribbled out.

"Do you think Addison did it?" Dean asked. "There's nothing in her background about anything remotely supernatural. How did she know about a demon trap?"

"I do not know." Cas admitted. "Perhaps the blood spell gave her the knowledge, I will research it." Then he was gone.

Dean looked down at the floor and saw long deep scratches dug into the floor.

"Hell hounds." He said out loud, even though he was now the only one in the room.

He searched the warehouse, but found no clue as to where Addison was.

ABC DEF GHI JKL MNO PQR STU VWX YZ

Sam found himself standing on a sidewalk in front of a large two story house.

"Guess I'm checking out the group home." He said to himself, as he walked up the walk way towards the house.

The door opened before Sam could knock, revealing a middle aged woman with graying brown hair.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a warm s mile.

"I hope so, Ma'am." Sam said, pulling out a FBI badge. "My name is Agent Mike Dobson, I would like to ask you some questions about a young girl who lived here."

"Please come in." She stepped aside and let Sam enter the house.

There were four kids, all in their early teens, sitting around in the living room.

"This way, Agent Dobson." The woman said, leading him down a hallway and into an office. Once in the office, she sat behind the desk and Sam sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"I am Nancy Franks." She said. "I have ran this home for the past ten years, this is the first time an FBI agent visited. Now, who is the girl you wanted to know about?"

"Her name is Addison Harris."

"Addy." Franks said, softly. "She is a good girl, just confused and scared. What does the FBI want with her?"

"We believe she may have witnessed a crime." Sam replied. "It is very important that I find her."

"I'm afraid I can't be of much help." Franks said, sadly. "Addy was here for two weeks, then one morning she was gone."

"What can you tell me about her?"

"She is a sweet girl, with a big heart. But Addy has a temper, and a lot of anger built up inside her. Her whole world came crashing down when her Grandfather died, but it was teetering on the edge before he passed away."

"How so?"

"Her Grandfather had been sick for several months, Addy was the one who looked after him. she was the one who cooked all the meals, did all the house work, made sure he kept his doctor appointments, made sure he took his medicine, and everything else."

"That's a lot of responsibility for a child." Sam said.

"Yes it is, but Addy did a great job. She gave up her childhood in order to care for her Grandfather, even quit going to school. She sent a letter to the school, with her Grandfather's signature, stating that they were moving and that she would no longer be attending that school. It was such a large school, with hundreds of children, so no one noticed that no other school requested her transcripts."

"Was she with him when he passed away?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Franks said. "Addy was holding his hand when he drew his last breath, she was still holding his hand when the paramedics arrived."

"Do you know of anyplace she would go? A safe place?"

"No."

"May I look at her belongings?"

"All she had was two pairs of jeans, two tee shirts, and a dress that she never wore. She had no belongings when she was placed in foster care. She had to sell everything her and her Grandfather owned in order to help with the bills. He had Medicare and was receiving a government check, but it wasn't enough."

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Franks." Sam said. "If you do hear from her, please give me a call." He handed a card.

"Of course." She said. "I wish you luck, Addy needs someone to look after her."

ABC DEF GHI JKL MNO PQR STU VWX YZ

Bobby found himself standing in front of a one story house, children's toys littered the large front lawn.

"I guess I'm the one talking to Thomas Harris." He said, as he walked up the walkway.

Bobby knocked on the door and a young boy, around five, opened it.

"Hello." Bobby smiled at him. "I'm an FBI agent. Is your Daddy home?"

"What do you want?" A man asked, as he walked up behind the boy.

"I am agent Gregg Marshal." Bobby said, showing him a badge. "I need to ask you a few questions."

"Go to your room, Davey." The man said, then he stepped out onto the front porch. "About what?"

"Addison."

"I put her out of my life years ago." He said, turning to walk back into the house. "I want nothing to do with her."

"She's your daughter." Bobby hissed, really wanting to slug the guy.

"She killed my first wife, she's not my daughter."

Bobby had an overwhelming urge to follow the bastard into the house and beat the crap out of him, but he knew that that would not help him find Addison. He felt someone watching him, and turned to see a woman standing behind him.

"Tommy's not a bad man." She said, her voice sad. "He's a good husband and a wonderful Father."

"He has four kids, not three." Bobby said.

"I know." The woman agreed. "I was terrified through out all three of my pregnancies, afraid that if something happened to me he would take it out on my babies."

"Have you heard from Addison?" Bobby asked, he was angry with the woman also. She apparently knew that her husband abandoned his first child, yet she was still him. Had children by him. In his book, that made her an evil bitch.

"She came by this morning, about four hours ago. She looked exhausted and terrified. Said she was in trouble and needed money for a hotel room, said she needed some place to lay low."

"Did he give her any money?"

"No." She hung her head. "He sent her away, told her never to come back."

"Yeah, you've got a real saint there." Bobby growled. "Those three kids in there is the only reason I don't go in there and put a bullet in his head."

"Tommy's a good man." She said, raising her head back up. "He really is."

"Are you trying to convince me of that? Or are you trying to convince yourself?"

The woman didn't answer, and Bobby walked past her and left. He knew if he stayed much longer, he would do something to Thomas that would land him in jail.

Bobby walked down the sidewalk, trying to figure out his next move. Then he saw a woman and a cop talking, the woman was waving her arms around franticly and her voice was high pitched.

"He just vanished." She exclaimed, as Bobby walked closer. "Right into thin air."

"Calm down Ma'am." The cop said, obviously not believing her.

"I am not making this up!" She screeched. "There was a bright flash of white light, then he was gone! I was standing at the entrance of the alley when it happened."

"And which alley was this?" The cop asked.

"Randolph Street, right beside the little supermarket."

"And right beside Murphy's bar" The cop said.

"I am not drunk!" The woman screamed. Then she turned and stomped off angrily.

The cop laughed, then turned and walked in the opposite direction. Bobby quickly found directions to Randolph Street and went there. Then he slowly walked into the alley, his gun drawn.

A few feet into the alley, he saw a symbol drawn on the wall. He recognized the symbol as the one that sent Angels far away, it was drawn in blood. The handprint in the middle of the symbol was small, it was the handprint of a child.

"How did you know to do this, Addison?" He asked out loud. He heard a soft rustling sound and slowly walked towards the sounds. "Who ever you are, come out." Bobby's voice boomed. "Or I fill you full of holes."

Bobby heard a whimpering sound coming from behind a pile of empty boxes and kicked the boxes out the way, revealing Addison. She was sitting against the wall, a hunting knife held out in front of her.

Her jeans and tee shirt were torn and dirty, her short brown hair was stringy and tangled. A filthy bandage was wrapped around her left arm, her bottom lip was split open and bleeding, and a large bruised knot was on her forehead.

"Please leave me along." She whimpered, her voice tired and small. "I just want to be left alone."

"I won't hurt you, honey." Bobby put his gun away and slowly knelt in front of the young girl. "My name is Bobby Singer, I'm here to help you."

The twelve-year-old girl opened her mouth to say something, but no sounds came out. instead, she slumped forward and fell into unconsciousness.

"Addison." Bobby said, as he gently picked her up. He lowered his head. "Cas, bring me back now. I have a guest with me."

A second later, Bobby found himself standing in his living room. Addison was still asleep in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked, as Bobby gently laid her down on the couch.

"Get over here and heal her." Bobby said, looking at the Angel.

Cas nodded, then placed a hand on her cheek. Being very careful not to touch the blood on her face. In an instant, all of her wounds were gone. But she remained asleep.

"She will be fine." Cas assured them. "She is resting comfortably."

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"She sent an angel packing." Bobby said. "Drew a blood sign on the wall of an alley."

"That confirms what I have learned about the spell." Cas said. "It can only be cast once every thousand years. The weapon retains the knowledge of every possible way to kill demons and angels."

"Her name's Addison." Bobby said, watching the slumbering child. "She is not a weapon."

"Why did Crowley choose Addison?" Sam asked.

"The wea….I mean Addison." Cas quickly said, after Bobby glared at him. "Has to be under the age of fourteen, that is the only requirement."

"Crowley ain't touching her." Bobby said. "No one is." He looked at Cas. "Is there any way to reverse it?"

"No. And since this spell only works every thousand years, Crowley will stop at nothing to take her."

"Then the only way to keep her safe is to find Crowley, and kill him." Bobby said.

ABC DEF GHI JKL MNO PQR STU VWX YZ

So, what do you think? I would love reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, the three men and one Angel were sitting around the living room. They were talking quietly as to not wake up Addison.

"I have just received information." Cas said, as he opened his eyes.

"I was wondering why you looked like that." Dean said. "I thought you were pooping."

Castiel ignored the comment and continued to speak. "The angel that Addison vanquished in the alley is named Frential, he was Raphael's second in commend. Now he controls the angels that were loyal to Raphael. He is not known for confiding in the other angels. It is possible that he and Crowley are the only ones besides ourselves, who know of the girl's blood."

"That's good." Bobby said. "We kill them, and she's safe."

"I have angels searching for Frential as we speak." Cas said. "He will be found."

"She's awake." Dean said softly. They turned towards the twelve-year-old and saw her sitting up on the couch, staring at them.

"Hello again, Addison." Bobby said, softly as he slowly walked over to her. Dean, Sam, and Cas were right behind him.

"What hap….." She started to ask, but then stopped and stared at Cas with fear filled brown eyes.

"It's okay, Honey." Bobby said. "No one here will hurt you."

"Bull." She said, jumping to her feet and making a run for the door.

Sam quickly blocked her retreat, thinking that she would stop. But instead of stopping, she aimed a hard kick to his groin and ran around him. Sam grabbed the injured area and sank to his knees with a moan.

Dean grabbed her around her waist and picked her up off of her feet. Addison started bucking and kicking her legs, but Dean easily dodged the flinging arms and legs. He sat her on her feet in front of Bobby, then stood behind her to block another escape attempt.

"Calm down." Bobby said.

"He's a freak'n angel." Addison said, pointing at Cas and looking at Bobby with pleading eyes. "And not the Roma Downy kind. He's ….."

"The one who healed you." Bobby said, his voice soothing.

The young girl looked at her arm, which once had a long cut on it and a dirty bandage. Now the bandage and cut was gone. She touched her forehead and noticed that the large bump was also gone.

"Angels are like humans." Bobby said. "There are some good ones and some bad ones. Cas here is a good one."

"The other one tried to kill me." She said, fear still shown in her eyes.

"I know, but you are safe now." Bobby assured her.

"We won't let anyone hurt you." Dean said.

Sam, who had straightened up by this time, nodded. "You're safe."

"I like that word." Addison said, relaxing her posture. She looked at the men surrounding her and for some reason she didn't understand, she actually did feel safe.

"We know what Crowley did to you." Bobby said.

"Then you know my blood can kill you." She said, looking at Castiel.

"Yes." Was the answer.

"Thank you for healing me, and for not killing me when you had the chance."

"You are welcomed."

The young girl sighed and said, "I'm in some pretty deep shit."

"We know." Bobby said, his voice still soothing. "We'll get you out of it. Why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll rustle up some grub?"

"Sounds good, I'm starving."

"Here." Sam said, grabbing his duffle bag from the floor and pulling out a tee shirt and tossing it to her.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry I kicked you."

"It's okay." Sam said.

"Bathroom is top of the stairs, first door on the right." Bobby told her.

She nodded and left the room.

"Dude." Dean laughed, looking at Sam. "A twelve-year-old little girl just dropped you."

"Don't get so smug, Dean." Sam said. "You got waylaid by a thirteen-year-old girl."

The laughter was gone from Dean's voice when he insisted. "That girl had a big knife."

"Yeah and this girl had a big foot."

ABC DEF GHI JKL MNO PQR STU VWX YZ

After taking a shower, Addison stood at the bathroom sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The tee shirt she was wearing came to just above her knees and her hair was still damp.

"They seem nice enough." She said to her reflection. "Should I trust them? I really want to trust them; I want to believe that I'm safe. But why should they give a crap about me? My own Father doesn't."

She sighed and made a decision. "I'll give them a chance, and give myself a chance."

Then she left the bathroom and headed towards what she assumed was the kitchen. That was where the voices came from; she couldn't help but smile at the conversation she heard.

"Dude, she said she was starving." One of the voices said. "She doesn't want rabbit food."

"Dean." Another voice said. "A salad is people food, it's for people who actually try eating healthy. Those burgers you cooked are loaded with grease."

"Grease gives them flavor."

"And gives whoever eats them clogged arteries."

"Will you two knock it off?" Bobby's voice boomed.

There was silence for a moment, then "Sam started it."

"I did not, Dean."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Dean and Samuel Winchester!" Bobby's voice boomed again.

Addison's smile vanished as she rushed into the room and stared at Dean.

"Your name is Dean Winchester?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Damnit." She muttered, surprised. "Crowley moans about you a lot, says you're nothing but a bloody bugger." The last two words were said with a pretty good Crowley accent.

She looked at Sam and said "He hates you, too. But not as much as Dean. Seems you're not as belligerent as him."

"So Crowley told you about us beating him, on several occasions." Dean asked with a smirk.

"No." The girl answered. "All he ever said was that you were a bloody nuisance." Again the last too words were said with an accent. "I just thought you were a couple of rival demons or something."

"That all he said about me?" Dean asked.

"Well, he said that I was almost as annoying as you. He seems to think we have a lot in common."

"Really." Dean smiled. "Who's your favorite band?"

"No contest, AC/DC. Followed by Metallica and Motor Head."

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

"Favorite food?"

"Anything that isn't healthy, and that don't bite back."

"I see why Crowley made the comparison." Sam said.

Before anyone could respond, Addison's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Sorry." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"Dig in." Bobby said, nodding towards the food on the table.

Addison sat down and grabbed a thick burger. She added ketchup, mustard, and then loaded it down with pickles. She completely ignored the salad.

"I don't believe I'm saying this." Dean said, as he made his burger the same way the young girl had made hers. "But I do believe that Crowley was right."

ABC DEF GHI JKL MNO PQR STU VWX YZ

Hope you liked it, I should have the next chapter up in a day or two. I promise the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
